


Amaranto

by tasteofhysteria (orphan_account)



Series: Fic Translations [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tasteofhysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA!Steampunk-Fic familiar, en donde Tincho se enferma y Seba necesita encontrar una cura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranto

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Spanish by ake-tan.

“¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas mantenerlo en secreto, Martin? ¿Hasta que alguien encuentre tu cadáver por el olor? No, eso podría tomar años. La ciudad entera está podrida y con mal olor. Te dije que te fueras hace años, ¿No lo hice? Tu sabías que esto estaba dando vueltas como la plaga de Londinium y aun así te quedaste.

“Por supuesto que me quedé” Martín murmuró en el hombro de Sebastián “Este es mi hogar y aquí es donde me debo quedar. Estúpido. Pensé que terminaría luego, que era sólo una gripe melodramática o algo así. Así que por supuesto que me quedé”

“Esta casa se convertirá en tu tumba, idiota” Sebastián le respondió ásperamente, tratando de acomodar el peso de Martín, para ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras del carruaje que esperaba. “Y-y todo el mundo estaba preocupado, sabes. Preocupado por ti.”

“Mentiroso.” Martín dio una risa ronca que se disolvió rápidamente en una tos que sonaba dolorosa tanto como la mueca que hizo Sebastián al ser atrapado en su propia mentira. Se tambaleo un poco en el último escalón.

“No, es verdad” Insistió “Dani estaba preocupado y Miguel ha estado preguntando durante semanas por qué no escribes de vuelta o vienes de visita o algo —”

“¿Tú estabas preocupado también? ¿Por mí?”

Sebastián parpadeó y dio vuelta la cabeza ligeramente para echar un vistazo a uno de los ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada nebulosa; era la única vez en que Martín había logrado abrir los ojos en la pasada hora.

“Claro que estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Claro que lo estaba. Aún lo estoy. Es decir, tengo que estarlo. Has estado enfermo por mucho tiempo y aun así pesas mucho—”

Se rio cuando Martín le pego en el hombro y oró para que fuera un presagió fortuito.

 

* * *

 

Así el vapor hacia funcionar el mundo y ahora el vapor hacia funcionar a Martín. O por lo menos, era lo que lo estaba manteniendo con vida. Su condición se había deteriorado rápidamente desde que Sebastián lo había sacado por la fuerza (rescatado, el insistió) de su vieja casa en Buenos Aires, y ahora él no podía respirar por sí mismo sin la ayuda de un oscilador respiratorio. Era accionado por grandes cantidades de vapor de agua, lo que requería cubas de agua hirviendo. La chimenea era constantemente alimentada para satisfacer esta demanda, al igual que la estufa de la cocina, y en toda la casa se sentía un calor abrasador.

“No quiero que pienses que no aprecio esto, porque definitivamente lo hago” Sebastián dijo tranquilamente, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente intentando no despertar a Martín, cuando el finalmente había conseguido quedarse dormido. “Pero este…. Este artilugio…”

“Oscilador respiratorio.”

“Si, eso, gracias por tu oscilador respiratorio. No hay…. No hay otra manera de operarlo… un tanque de reserva de agua o algo por el estilo ¿cierto? Sé que hiciste lo mejor con el poco tiempo que tenías, pero no puedo—”

Manuel le lanzó una mirada de reojo con entornando los ojos, los labios apretados en una fina línea.

“¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez, doctor?”

“Sólo Sebastián, Manuel, realmente—”

“¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez,  _doctor_?”

Sebastián no levanto la vista de la caldera humeante que se estaba calentando en la estufa, sus anteojos estaban empañados por la condensación. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en señal de silenciosa conformidad con Manuel. ¿Cuándo fue la última que durmió? Difícilmente lo sabía; su vida se había convertido en teteras silbantes, agua hirviendo, dosis de manzanilla deslizadas por la garganta de Martín y los pocos momentos de descanso venían cuando se adormilaba de pie mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. Si ayudaba, entonces valía la pena. El sueño perdido valía la recuperación de Martín.

Manuel echó la silla hacia atrás, mirando al cielo pensativo. Sebastián podía prácticamente oír los engranajes encajando en la cabeza del chileno mientras descartaba potenciales ideas tan pronto como se habían formado.

“¿Podrías manejarlo…” fue la repentina pregunta “por dos días más o menos?”

Sebastián pestañeo lentamente, pasando la nublada mirada desde Manuel a la caldera hirviendo y a los mechones de rubio pelo que se veían por encima de la manta que Sebastián había tirado sobre la cabeza de Martín para resguardarlo del frio.

“Bueno” dijo Sebastián finalmente “Supongo que tengo que hacerlo.”

Manuel echó la silla hacia atrás nuevamente con un fuerte ruido que hizo chirrear a los dientes de Sebastián.

“Voy a ver si puedo armar algo” Manuel olfateo y dirigió una patada al armazón de la cama antes de que al parecer lo pensará mejor, cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza “Sólo mantengamos a este idiota vivo, porque no tengo ganas de perder el maldito esfuerzo en un hombre muerto.”

“Por supuesto.” Sebastián volteo a mirar la caldera hirviendo en la estufa y pretendió no ver el reflejo de Manuel en el reluciente latón, bajando la manta e inclinándose para susurrarle algo baja y tranquilamente a Martín en el oído. En el momento en que se dio vuelta, la manta estaba de vuelta en su lugar y Manuel estaba en la puerta, encogiéndose de hombros en su parchado y gastado abrigo, murmurando para si mismo sobre aspiradores y fuentes alternativas de calefacción. Sin decir otra palabra, se fue, desapareciendo en las oscuras calles.


End file.
